draco meets extange student
by xxdracozazngrlxx
Summary: i dont own Harry Potter so yea...
1. First Encounter

My first ff.didn't know how to spell some stuff.oh yea..the pv things and only in what the character is thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DRACOS PV  
  
Draco crossed the Great Hall in order to get to the Slytheren table, with Pansy at his heals. Draco growled at the annoyance of having Pansy giggling, high-pitched, right next to his ear. "KNOCK IT OFF PANSY!!" Draco shouted. Pansy whimpered. She ran off to talk to her screeching friends. All of a sudden there was silence. Professor Dumbledor stood up and cleared his throat. "Drat!" Draco thought" and I was gunna start to eat too."  
"We have a new student today. She is from Drumstrang. Her name is Carmen. She will be sorted now." Said Dumbledor. "Hey she doesn't look too shabby.."Draco said to himself. Professor Mcgonigal led her forward and sat her down on a stool in the middle of the room. Mcgonigal then place the hat gently on her head.Hmmm.. hmmm.. plenty of potential there.so id say. SLYTHEREN! A great roar arose from the green and silver clad table. Michelle looked extremely smug as she joined the Slytheren table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CARMENS PV Carmen grinned at the prospect of getting into Slytheren. All her family had been, but they had moved away before she was old enough to get into Hogwarts. "Now the tradition lives on."she beamed. She shook hands with several eager looking people. "Damn who's the cutie with the two ugly goons?" she wondered. She found a seat next to him and opened her black purse, taking out a comb and began to comb her long, silky brown hair, and stared at the young man in particular with her large, brown eyes. The young man caught her eye and smirked. He was tall and athletic looking, she could tell by looking. He held out his hand. "Hey.. I'm Malfoy.Draco Malfoy.." She winked at him and took his hand, saying "Hey, I'm Carmen Ngo.and as you can see-"here she gestured to her Asian-looking face "-I'm Vietnamese."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DRACOS PV Draco watched Carmen from the corner of his eye as she sat down at the Slytheren table next to him. She started to stare at him so he winked at her, trying to keep her from staring eerily at him. Now that he thought about it she was kind of cute. he introduced himself and learned her last name was Ngo, and she was Vietnamese. He led her up to her room and told her that this would be where she would be sleeping. He also informed her that his room was upstairs and that he shared it with the other 6th years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Meetings

Chapter two.oh yea.the last ff I did had a name error in it.I put Michelle instead of Carmen.. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
DRACOS PV  
  
Draco smirked as he remembered the cute exchange student. "Damn she's CUTE!" he thought. He went down to the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. They went down to the great hall, and Crabbe and Goyle had greedy looks in their eyes. Once they got inside they immediately left Draco on his own and dashed off to the Slytherin table. Draco sneered at the two, thinking "Those idiots. Always hungry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
CARMENS PV  
  
Carmen woke up from her dream, a dream of a certain platinum-blonde gray- eyed boy. She, too, climbed out of bed and ran to the Great Hall. In her haste she ran into Harry. "So this is the famous Potter." She sneered. She looked at Ron. "and this must be a Weasel. I've heard you all are redheads, have freckles, and more children then you can afford." Ron groaned. "NOT ANOTHER MALFOY!!!" Carmen gave him a cold, piercing look. "I am no Malfoy, however I am pureblood." She smirked and walked off and into the Great Hall. She strutted over to the Slytherin table. (Author- gasp she sounds a lot like Draco..) She tapped Crabbe on the shoulder. "Do you know where Draco is?" she asked. Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and pointed towards the Quidditch Field. So she strutted over to the field. She saw him soaring about with the other players. He took a quick glance down and saw her. Carmen saw him motion down to her, then at his broom (that was to the captain). He nodded (the captain..) so Draco swooped down to Carmen, smirked and asked if she would like to get on. She clambered onto the broom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
DRACOS PV  
  
"Does she have to hold my waist so tight?" he thought. "Do you like to fly?" he asked her. She nodded. "I used to play for my schools team." she rested her chin on Draco's left shoulder. "But you fly a heck of a lot better than I did!" Draco smirked, glad that she admired him for something. "OH MY GOD!!" he thought. "Idonotlikeheridonotlikeher" he repeated over and over in his head..  
  
*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* to b continued 


	3. VANISHED!

Chapter three  
  
PANSYS POV  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when Draky walk in with.with.that.COW Carmen Ngo. They sat down and began to scarf down food. Between bites they conversed. It seemed as though Draky had just returned from Quidditch and had given her a ride back. His cloak was draped about her shoulders. My body seethed with anger. I could stand it no longer. That brat had taken MY place! Oh she would not get along very well with me.I rushed at her, and began to pull her hair. I was stopped by a rather violent kick in the stomach.  
  
DRACOS POV  
  
Pansy rushed towards us. I caught a glimpse of her ugly face as she ran past me. I shuddered. All of a sudden a scream broke out besides me. PANSY WAS ATTACKING CARMEN! I kicked Pansy off of Carmen. I offered my hand to Carmen. She gladly accepted, and pulled herself up. I heard Carmen mutter a vulgar swearword. My face showed no emotion as I kicked Pansy again. I sneered. "Pathetic. I expected better behavior." Draco snorted. "Come on Carmen. Lets go. I promised Professor Snape that I would be your guide around school. You are in every one of my classes for convenience." I beckoned for her to follow me out of the Great Hall. We left  
  
Pansy beside herself with anger. "That BEEEP stole Draco from me!!" she writhed in pain and agony. I whirled around. "No." I said calmly. "I never liked you Pansy." She gasped. Haha the idiot. Of course I never liked her! I thought she knew. Wow she must be really thick.  
  
CARMENS POV  
  
Draco kicked pansy after she had attacked me. He stared at her with a cold, hard look. A deathly stare pierced his steely gray eyes. Pansy sobbed in anguish and anger, crying like there was no tomorrow. I stared at Draco, wondering if he had done that for me or because Pansy is so ugly.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
I was walking along the corridor, heading towards my dorm. Suddenly I was incased in a muscular arm. At first I thought it was Draco, but not so. It was some other boy.  
  
DRACOS POV  
  
I waited for Carmen to arrive in the common room, however she did not show up. Maybe she turned in early, I thought. I paced around the room. Yes that was it. She turned in early. I quit pacing and retired to my room. I slid into my bed in my pajamas, turned off the light and dozed off.  
  
HEHE another cliff! Anyway hope you like the story so far! 


	4. note to all people

To all whom are reading- if you don't like my stories then don't read them! You don't need to complain about something that's not mandatory! So don't leave any hateful comments in reviews- you know you don't have to read! Anyway, the point is if you don't like my stories don't read em! 


	5. death

draco and his fellow death eaters killed harry and everyone else the end 


End file.
